Duerme, duerme y sueña
by Lord Sharingan
Summary: Pues incluso los cuervos tienen derecho a volar


**Espero les guste, es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía dormir a la persona a la que adoro, usando a mis personajes favoritos, disfruten.**

Duerme, duerme y sueña

Un pequeño suspiro cansado abandona mis labios al sentir tu cuerpo temblar, acaricio con más ternura tu cabello, y ruego porque no sea una pesadilla la que aqueja tu sueño esta noche.

 _"Duerme, duerme y sueña amigo mio, duerme tranquilo te lo ruego, incluso los cuervos tienen derecho a volar"_

Desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí gran fuerza en tu ser, pude apreciar la nobleza de tu corazón, vi la elegancia y el poder encarnados en un hombre, y una maquina, todo a la vez, formando un único ser, noble y habilidoso guerrero, pero ¿Sabes? Siempre fui alguien capaz de ver más allá, y pese a todo tu brillo, eso que todos pueden ver, no logró esconder de mi alma eso que en la oscuridad pretendes esconder.

 _"Duerme, duerme y sueña amigo mío, duerme y sueña por favor, pues incluso los cuervos tienen derecho a volar"_

¿Por qué lo escondes amigo mío? ¿Por qué tratas de mantenernos fuera de ello? ¿Por qué insistes en conservar dicha oscuridad? Buen actor te has vuelto mi querido amigo, puesto que solo en sueños es posible percibir este dolor en ti, No es justo que quieras vivir atormentándote, no es justo que pretendas cargar con ese peso tu solo, pues estamos contigo, y para ti, deja que carguemos contigo ese dolor, deja que nuestras cargas sean más ligeras, si podemos llevarlas juntos.

 _"Duerme, duerme y sueña mi querido amigo, duerme y trata de descansar, pues incluso los cuervos tienen derecho a volar"_

Siempre pensé de mi como una niña torpe y sin ningún talento especial, como aquella chica inútil que debió caer junto a los demás cuando la muerte y el dolor acabaron con todo lo que quería, pero tu viste más allá… "Eres hábil y hermosa, será muy bueno tenerte con nosotros" me dijiste. ¿Qué ganaste con hacerme sentir tan avergonzada y vulnerable ese día? ¿Con hacerme sentir tan especial y única? Pero seguiste haciéndolo, cuidándome cuando sentiste que lo necesitaba, me brindaste una pequeña y sincera sonrisa cuando supiste que ansiaba un gesto de felicidad, me cobijaste con tu callada presencia cuando pensaste que la calidez de otro ser podría calentar mi corazón, acariciaste con cariño mi cabello cuando viste que me esforzaba, cuando te diste cuenta que esa pequeña niña a la que cuidaste comenzaba a madurar. ¡Por ello no entiendo poderoso Maestro de la espada!, cuya cuchilla nos ha protegido a todos, ¿Por qué no dejas que te cuidemos? ¿Por qué me cuidas del dolor, y sigues durmiendo en un mundo de pesadillas y sufrimiento?

 _"Duerme, duerme y sueña mi adorado amigo, trata de alcanzar un sueño ideal, pues incluso los cuervos, tienen derecho a volar"_

Eres un verdadero tonto mi querido Raven, un tonto único y sin precedentes, que se ha colado tan hondo en mi alma, ¿Desde cuándo mis suspiros tienen tu nombre grabado? ¿Desde cuándo el carmín de mis mejillas encuentra su origen en tu presencia, en tu voz? ¿Desde cuándo el contacto con tu piel me quema con un fuego único, que nunca deja de arder? ¿Acaso fue desde el principio? ¿O este sentimiento, poderoso como el feroz tigre, como el legendario dragón fue más pequeño en un pasado? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto mi amado Raven? Condenarme a verte sufrir en tus sueños, mientras lo que más anhelo es tu felicidad.

 _"Así que duerme, duerme y sueña mi amado amigo, deja las cosas atrás, y deja que las cosas buenas sean las que llenen tu corazón, pues incluso los cuervos, tienen derecho a volar"_

Mi corazón late desbocado, puedo sentir como si fuese a abandonar mi pecho, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿Qué podría pasar? No estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿O sí? Mi mente se llena de dudas, confusión y algo de pena, pero mi prioridad eres tú, con mucho cuidado me recuesto a tu lado, la vergüenza, el propio latir de ese sentimiento en mi pecho hacen que mi cuerpo apenas se mueva, pero ya está hecho, te abrazo, y siento tu cuerpo temblar, con preocupación acaricio tu cabello, y susurro a tu oído palabras de aliento, mientras tu cuerpo parece calmarse, una lagrima brota de tus ojos cerrados, y un nombre escapa de tus labios, _"Seris…"_ Mi alma se estremece, y un tenue sollozo amenaza con salir de mi boca, pero no quiero llorar, no cuando mi mayor preocupación eres tú, y sigo hablando, aún cuando mi voz se convierte en un lamento, y mis ojos dejan salir un rio de pequeños brillantes… _¿Realmente ella fue tan importante para ti…?_ El dolor que puedo sentir en ti es un fiel testigo del amor que le profesaste… no importa ya, siempre me has cuidado, y ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, te abrazaré y te cobijaré cada noche, hasta que sienta que no necesites más de mi, hasta que sienta que por fin eres capaz de descansar…

 _"Así que duerme, duerme y sueña mi amado Raven, duerme, y trata de dejarlo todo atrás, pues el pasado, pasado es, y el presente, es lo que realmente debes ver, duerme, duerme y sueña con un mundo ajeno al dolor, pues yo velaré tu sueño, yo cuidaré de ti cada noche, duerme, duerme y sueña mi amado, pues incluso aquellos cuervos con un plumaje tan oscuro como el que piensas tener… tienen derecho a volar…"_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
